Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/Weiss
Background An extremely intelligent scientist with a heavy German accent, Weiss (pronounced Vise) has resided on Pandora since the days of The Destroyer, working for General Knoxx and the Atlas corporation. He worked behind the scenes to help create a lot of the tech that made Atlas the most powerful armament manufacturer on Pandora, and also was one of the originators for the design of the Devastator suits. After General Knoxx's defeat at the hands of the Vault Hunters, Atlas was broken down and losing power, but Weiss, along with many other scientists, stayed with the company in an attempt to build it up. It wasn't until the opening of the vault, and the slaying of The Destroyer that Weiss's life turned completely around. Hyperion took over, and Atlas was finally gone for good, everything Weiss had created, everything he worked so hard for was taken by the tyrant Mr. Blake, under the order of Handsome Jack. Leaving the now defunct company, Weiss set out to create something unheard of. After the discovery of E-Tech, he finally learned his true calling, and aspired to create his own manufacturing plant, Weisstech, which would consist of armaments and shields based soley on powerful Eridium. He created many new and unheard of items, but was shut down before his company could even get off the ground, due to legal issues involving the use of E-Tech, a cover-up to take the minds off of Handsome Jack's controversial Slag experimentations. Weiss was stricken, and had no idea where to go from here, that is until he heard a broadcast from Handsome Jack, stating he would open another vault and save the planet. Weiss knew what he wanted to do now, and he took an experimental suit he was working on, the only thing he could salvage from his company that was ripped apart by Hyperion, and headed back to Pandora, in an attempt to open the vault before Jack, and secure the wonderful technology inside for himself. Whether Weiss's intentions after gaining what the vault has to offer are good or evil is unknown. His only dream is for his weaponry and inventions to be known worldwide. Appearance Weiss is a tall, slender man. With his default appearance, he has dirty blonde hair, and light brown irises with hints of purple. His outfit is all black, and consists of a long trench coat, spandex shirt, half-formal jeans, knee boots, an army visor cap, and leather gloves. He sports the Atlas logo across the top of his gloves, and the back of his trenchcoat. His visor cap has the Weisstech logo on the front (two E-Tech assault rifles shooting double beam lasers that form a 'W'.) The shadow projected from his visor cap darkens the top half of his face, making his eyes very difficult to see. This makes his emotions difficult to read at times. Skills Weiss's Action Skill gives him the ability to use a destructive experimental E-Tech suit he created. His trees will focus on increasing the lethality of weapons and technology, but mainly E-Tech based. Devastation Action Skill: When used, Weiss secures himself into a poweful E-Tech battlesuit, an aura surrounds his currently equipped weapon, increasing its damage by 50%, while he also gains access to a powerful shoulder mounted machine gun (L2) and rocket launcher (R2). When in Devastation, Weiss's max health is increased by 25%, and shields by 50%. Minigun's and Rocket Launcher's damage scale with level. Cooldown: 45 Seconds Quickdraw (WIP) Death Incarnate (WIP) Born Leader (WIP) Quotes Being Slagged *"Pfui! This is worse than falling in a toilet!" Encountering a Badass *"Gefahr!" *"Schlechtarsch!" Killing a Badass *"I was expecting a much more impressive fight!" *"Armselig..." Getting a Critical Kill *"That was satisfying!" Activating Action Skill *"Achtung! Surrender or I end your life now!" Revive from Kill *"Combo breaker!" Finding a Legendary Weapon *"This weapon is... Beeindruckend!"